Your Warmth Yuffentine
by I-Luv-3DG-Vincent
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent were assigned on a mission to the Icicle Area. Yuffie goes missing and Vincent finds her with hypothermia and tries to think of away to save her.


Raging, icy winds roared through the air and the snow whipped around, following the wind's move. A young ninja, shivering and trembling, trudged through the snow. Next to her, walking along, was a gunman, but wasn't bothered by the cold as much as she was. Unlike her, the clothes he wore covered his whole body from head to toe and are quite thick. He wore thick leather pants, black shirt, large red cape that covered half of his face and was held together by a large amount of buckles, red head band, and knee-high boots with golden spikes at the end. His left arm was plated and took a shape of a golden claw.

The ninja wore a small, green tank top, beige shorts, small orange sneakers, head band, and a large padding on her left arm. Her hair was black and short with emerald green eyes. The gunman's were crimson red and his hair was black, but long and hardly tamed. A stronger breeze blew and the ninja shivered more.

"W-w-why d-did Cloud choose m-me to g-g-go on this m-mission?" her teeth chattered sharply as she spoke. "He c-c-could've d-done it himself-f."

"You offered," he reminded her, continuing to walk.

"S-so?" she hissed. "He s-still would've chosen s-s-someone else who dr-dresses w-warmer than I-I do."

He stayed silent, his eyes searching around and half ignoring the ninja's complaints. She shivered more and could barely turn her head, or even walk.

"W-w-what are we l-looking for anyway?" she asked, letting out a sneeze.

"People who hiked near these parts suddenly vanished," he spoke coolly and calmly. "We're trying to see what's the source of the disappearance."

"Who th-the h-h-hell wants to h-h-hike in these p-parts?!" she could hardly yell, still chattering through her teeth. "I'm not s-surprised why th-they went m-m-missing. L-l-look at this p-place! I-its a f-f-frozen w-wasteland!"

She coughed and sneezed a bit, wiping it constantly as it kept running. The gunman, apparently, wasn't harmed by the cold. He continued walking, still trying to see through the harsh winds and snow. The ninja stopped for a moment and sat on a rock, rubbing her arms furiously, trying to warm herself.

"A-anything yet, V-Vincent?" she shivered, sneezing again, this time bigger.

There was no reply from him. She looked up and around, noticing that he wasn't near her. She didn't feel too well to start panicking, so she stood and continued drudging, but with weaker force than a few seconds ago. She wearily looked around and could barely call from the sound of the wind and her shivering.

"V-Vincent?" she barely called, sniffing, continuing to trudge. "Where'd you go?"

Vincent continued walking. He didn't notice that the ninja's complaining had stopped till now. He looked around and noticed that She wasn't around. This clicked in his mind, thinking that this is how the hikers went missing. He tried to walk back from where he came, but no luck. He doesn't know which way he came from, for there was so much snow, it covered his footprints. Not to mention the ninja's smaller ones. He pulled out his phone to see if he had a signal. Nothing. He wouldn't be able to call her either. He heaved a sigh and began walking, now searching for her.

The ninja continued walking, sneezing and coughing more. Her head felt lighter than it should and was about to tip and fall. Now stumbling, she continued searching for him, hoping for any luck to find the gunman. So far nothing, but she wasn't about to give up. She continued to try calling till she saw a tall, dark figure, just a few feet away. Sighed in relief, she believed that she found him and tried moving faster to catch up.

"Th-there you a-are," she sniffed and shivered. "I was l-looking for you e-e-everywhere."

She approached the figure, but it was only a tree. The ninja didn't seem to notice, for her head was too light and began hallucinating.

"V-Vincent?" she blinked.

Little did she realize, she was at the edge of a cliff. She took one more step, reaching to the tree, thinking she was gonna grab Vincent's shoulder, but slipped, missing to grab the branch and fell over the cliff. She screamed and it echoed through the wind to the gunman. Vincent heard her scream, quickly turned and looked around.

"Yuffie?!" he called out. "Was that you?!"

He squinted his eyes to see the figure in the distance and ran to it. However, it was the same tree that Yuffie saw, thinking it was Vincent. Puzzled, he looked around. Before taking another step, he noticed some snow was missing from the cliff's edge. He knelt down and carefully looked at the bottom to find anything. He squinted and there, on a ledge, was the unconscious ninja, Yuffie. He felt his heart race faster, fear raging in his mind.

"Yuffie?!" he called out, trying to get a response. "Yuffie, can you hear me?!"

She didn't reply. All that was heard was the raging winds. He clenched his fist, looked around and thought. He had no choice, but to climb down and get her. He carefully leaned over the edge, step by step, he cautiously climbed down the icy walls to where Yuffie lie. He stepped on a spot, but it was loose. He placed pressure and the ice rock broke off. Luckily, he quickly grabbed onto a ledge, before he was able to fall. He heavily sighed and climbed down to the ninja. The winds weren't as strong, but still chilling.

He turned her over to look and removed his normal, gloved hand. Her skin was badly pale and colder than ice. It worried him. Slipping the glove back on, he carefully pulled her up into his arms and looked around, noticing ledges that lead to the top, but they didn't seem like they can hol on forever. He inhaled some air, holding the ninja tightly and closely, he launched himself at the closest ledge, before bouncing off to the next. The first ledge snapped off and fell to the bottom, wherever the bottom was.

He continued launching and bouncing till he reached the top again, still holding Yuffie. He could hear her breathing was shallow and panic tried to overwhelm him. He took a heavy breath to calm himself and began once again walking through the snow, hoping to find some shelter anywhere. Every once and a while, he checked her and her skin temperature stayed the same icy cold level as when he wound her. He couldn't help, but feel something towards her like he never had before. He always thought that Yuffie was annoying and childish, but seeing her like this now made him feel more than just wanting to get rid of her.

She was annoying to him at times, but she seemed to always be the one to brighten his day in some way he never saw. He felt if he didn't do somthing now to hep her, his happiness would be gone. The thought guilted and upsetted him, but became more determined to find shelter. After a few more minutes of walking, Vincent saw what looked like a hut, just a few steps away. He felt happiness dance in his stomach and quickly walked to it. Apparently it was an abandoned shed, but better than nothing.

He walked in, careful not to bump Yuffie's head into the door frame since having her unconscious and cold is bad enough, and soon gently laid her on the ground to close and lock the door. He turned back to her. She was still as cold as ever. Heavily sighing, he looked around the shed whiched seemed a little bigger than he thought, to find some flint and tinder to start a fire. Luckily there was some dry wood that hasn't been use and he placed it at a dry spot in the center, after removing some of the floor boards.

He placed the fire wood down, but he couldn't find anything to start the fire with. Giving some thought, he looked back to the cold ninja and slowly walked to her. He reached into her pocket and found a glowing, crystal sphere known as materia. He studied it a little more, making sure it was the type he needed before facing the pile of wood again. His claw pointed at the wood and soon, flames burst into life. He laid the materia on a table near by, slowly lifting Yuffie and shifting her closer to the fire, hoping it'll warm her.

Every few minutes, Vincent would check Yuffie to see any change. The room became warm in a couple hours, but Yuffie was still at the same freezing level. His heart quickened a little, growing more worried. He looked around and saw no blankets or any type of thick fabric anywhere in the shed. Before he decided to give up, he looked at his own cape, then back at her. He unbuckled the cape and laid it over her, hoping it'll help. Half an hour passes, but still no change to Yuffie. Vincent peeked through the dusty windows and noticed that the shed was now half way under the snow.

He sighed and sat back next to Yuffie. He took his phone and didn't get a single bar to show signal. He heard the ninja's breathing and it wasn't too good. Her breathing was slowly and seemed to be vibrating than flat. Her lips were slowly turning black and her skin was pale white. He clenched his fist and punched the ground angrily.

"Dammit..." he cursed, his muscles tensing. "What can I do to save her...? I feel like there's nothing..."

Then, he remembered something that he learned before when a person is suffering hypothermia. He was about to reach a hand to her, but thought for a moment, uncertain. He realized that if he doesn't try, Yuffie will lose more than her consciousness. He heavily sighed, gently lifted her and began removing her clothes.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie," he said quietly.

He continued removing her clothes, till she was in her underwear. He began removing his and when he was down to his boxers, he lifted the cape, laid over Yuffie and dropped the cape over the both of them. He shivered when their bare skin met. She was colder than he expected, but he slipped his arms under her, holding her close to him to give off more warmth. He felt himself blush a little, thinking that this felt strange, especially since she wasn't fully dressed. After a few minutes, he adjusted to her cold and began falling asleep.

His muscles relaxed and Yuffie slowly slid to the ground, but his arms still under her. His body easily relaxed over her, his head laid on her shoulder, his eyes slowly closing, and soon he dozed off.

The wind was quiet before the sun was up in the sky to lighten everything. It was quite early in the morning when Yuffie started waking up. The fire was varely alive, but still burning to keep the shed warm. Yuffie's eyes slowly began opening and looked around.

"Where...am I?" she groaned, blinking a few times to wake up.

She wanted to sit up and stretch, but realized she couldn't get up. Something was weighing her down, but wasn't sure, till she looked. Vincent's head was still on her shoulder, as he softly snored, still sleeping. His body was still over her's and that caused Yuffie to blush madly. She looked over, seeing her's and his clothes at the side, which caused her heart to beat more. She wasn't sure exactly why she and Vincent weren't wearing her clothes, but she felt like she was gonna freak out and slap him.

Then she looked over at his face. She never realized how big of a baby he looked while sleeping. His face was calm and eased, rather than strict and tight like how she always saw him. Her anger slowly disappeared and a smile painted on her face at the sight of him. Sure, Vincent can be uptight and strict, but he does have soft sides, especially towards his comrades. She noticed her left arm was free and she brought her hand to his head, softly petting his hair, smiling. He seemed to snuggle more to Yuffie, which made her blush more, but her smile didn't rub off. A small groan came from his throat and his head began lifting up.

Vincent began waking and felt a hand stroke his cheek. He looked over to her and a huge rush of relief filled in him as he saw her eyes open. He gave a small smile, which surprised Yuffie. She's never seen him smile, since his mouth was always covered by his cape. She blushed at seeing him smile, making her think more of him. She saw his cheeks light up a little, but she knew why.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said lowly, trying not to sound too relieved.

"Yeah,"s she caressed his cheek more. "Its thanks to you."

He lightly chuckled and so did she. They stayed silent, still staring at each other. Vincent took a quick look to her lips, then back at her eyes and thought. She was thinking the same and his head slowly leaned forward to her's. She felt his breathing on her, lifting her head a little more and soon their lips met. He softly kissed her, her lips warm against his. She kissed back, feeling his tongue timidly touch her's. She brushed it with her own and soon pulled away to catch air. They both heavily breathed, looking at each other still.

The kiss was still on their lips. Yuffie could feel Vincent's muscles over her stomach, which she accidentally gave a light moan. A small smirk pulled on his lips, leaning in again, but this time, his lips brushed against her neck. He made small kisses on it and the moan came out of her her throat again. Her hand slipped down his back slowly and then slipped to his stomach. Her other hand went on the top part of his back, holding him closer. His kisses became deeper as he continued kissing her neck. Her body lifted a little more to his, still moaning.

The hand that was on his stomach moved down more and slipped into his boxers. She began to rub him and he groaned in pleasure. His tongue made small circles on her neck and she rubbed more. He can feel that she wanted more, so he slipped his hand down her panties, and began rubbing between her legs. She let out a small gasp, lightly blushing, removing her hand and placed them on his back, wanting more. He kissed her neck, continuing to rub before looking into her eyes once again.

"What do you want Yuffie?" he whispered, rubbing more.

She barely answered, still moaning at the feeling of his hand there. He smirked again and slipped two fingers inside her, which made her gasp and arch her back. He slowly moved his fingers and she felt her heart pump faster.

"What do you want Yuffie?" he repeating, whispering in her ear.

"You, Vincent..." she breathed in his, still feeling his fingers move.

"What do you want?" he asked once more, moving his fingers faster.

"You...!" she gasped again, feeling her body heat more.

"You sure?" he smirked and licked her neck again, still moving his fingers.

"Yes...!" she panting, gripping onto him more.

He slowly slipped his fingers out and removed her bra and panties. Their lips met again, continuing to kiss as her hands pulled off his boxers and pulled him closer to her.

The sun was in the center of the sky and Vincent was in his clothes, trying to dig their way out. Yuffie helped, but this time, she was wearing his cape to give herself more warmth. The two dig and dig till they eventually broke through. Vincent first climbed out and reached inside to grab Yuffie's hand and pull her out of the snow. They both squinted at the brightness from the snow, but soon adjusted. Yuffie smiled, seeing the snow shimmer softly as the sun glowed over them. A static sound came from Vincent's pocket and he removed his phone.

"Finally!" spoke a feminine voice.

"Tifa?" he asked, having it at his ear.

"We thought you guys died on us," spoke the woman. "You alright?"

"We're fine," he answered. "We managed to find shelter for the night since we couldn't get a signal the other day."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you both are safe," Tifa's voice softened. "We'll be over there shortly to pick you up."

"Alright," he replied before shutting off and stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

After he did, he felt two arms slid around his waist and hug him from behind. He softly smiled, laying his hand over her's. Yuffie pressed her head against his back, smiling happily.

"That was unsuspecting," she softly giggled.

He faced her and hugged her closely. She smiled and snuggled in his chest, feeling his warmth comforting her.

"I'm glad I was able to save you," he kissed her head, smiling.

"The warmth of your love did," she looked up to him.

He chuckled, leaned in and kissed her again. Yuffie kissed back, cuddling more and caressing his cheek. They don't know how long they were at it, but they didn't care. His tongue slipped into her mouth again and her's began dancing with his. Its been a few minutes, but they still were kissing, till a voice spoke up behind them.

"Why don't you two get a room?!" called a gruff, southern accent voice behind Vincent.

They stopped and looked over to Cid, Cloud and Tifa standing there, watching. Tifa giggled, while Cid was smirking with Cloud. Vincent felt his cheeks rose a little, along with Yuffie's, but her's were worse. The three laughed at them and the two barely gave a chuckle.

"I think we let you guys out here a little too long," chuckled Cloud.

The two nervously laugh and looked away, scratching their heads. Tifa giggled again and approached.

"I think we should just head back," she was still giggling as she spoke.

They all agreed and walked to the airship hovering above, known as the Shera. Vincent began walking and Yuffie ran to him, grabbing his hand. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand and the two walk back together, knowing that last night, will be the night they'll always treasure.


End file.
